Amores Extraños
by Joshua Y. Darko
Summary: Sus vidas eran normales hasta que se conocieron, se amaron se odiaron pero aun asi sus caminos seguían cruzándoze, ¿A donde el destino los podrá llevar?


**Seguro y mucha gente debe estar con la cara asi OoO lo digo más bien por mi familia, y es que he decidido reescribir este fic a mi modo y más bien por ser un regalo especial para mi hermanita que al igual que yo en unos meses cumplirá 17 añitos, para ser más precisos en agosto, es verdad, ta metido el tiempo pero aun asi quiero ponerle todo mi empeño xq se lo mucho que a ella le gustaba en un principio esta historia, en fin la cosa es que este fic va a ser un embrollo amoroso y aventurero al 100 n.nU asi que espero y lo disfruten nOn**

**-"…"-**lo que dizque dicen los personajes n.nU

_Pensamientos_

(n/J) Notas de Joshua, o sea mis notas n,nU

_**AMORES EXTRAÑOS**_

**Capitulo I**

"_**CAMINOS CRUZADOS"**_

Cinco grandes reinos divididos, dos de ellos aliados por la amistad, otros dos aliados por su sangre y el ultimo finalmente en una cuerda neutra, fue asi hasta que aquella maldición cayó sobre dos de ellos, uno de los herederos sobrevivió, el otro se perdió en el tiempo, luego fueron llegando uno a uno los herederos de los otros reinos, excepto en uno en el cual llegaron por partida doble, en ese reino el trono de la reina quedo vació el mismo día en el que sus herederos vieron la luz, uno de ellos fue nombrado principe y el otro escondido en un misterio, aquel era su destino, era su destino hasta que los caminos de los cinco reinos se unieron de nuevo por accidente, por error o por simple casualidad, no, por simple casualidad no, ya que solo existe lo inevitable…

14 años después, Palacio de Fenuel

Un joven corría desesperadamente hacía el salón principal de Palacio, tratando en su loca carrera de colocarse su otro zapato, su cabello castaño alborotado y sus orbes color ámbar desesperadas, se le había hecho tarde, se había quedado dormido y ahora iba tarde para su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

-"No puedo creer que el inconciente de Nith haya olvidado despertarme"-gruño, en definitiva culpaba a otro de su error –"Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a…"-estaba pensando en una buena clase de tortura

-"¿Cuando me encuentre me va a que…? Su alteza"-cuestiono un joven de orbes grises mirando divertido al castaño –"Lo llame unas diez veces pero usted no quiso despertar"-reprendió

-"Como sea"-bufó molesto, su zapato ya estaba en su lugar y ahora solo le faltaba el "bobo" antifaz que tenía que usar –"Tonta fiesta de disfraces"-se quejo mientras trataba de ponerse el antifaz de color verde que llevaba en la mano

-"Hey, cuidado con la corona"-chilló el de ojos azules mientras atrapaba la corona de oro en el aire y se la volvía a colocar sobre sus castaños cabellos, el joven solo le agradeció con la mirada y el de orbes grises optó por empujarlo al interior del salón

Todas las miradas quedaron sobre el al escuchar el gritito que lanzó al ser empujado, pero había una especial que lo ponía nervioso, y que lo estaba reprendiendo por llegar tarde, la de su madre, la de la Reina Irean Li, su cabello como la negra noche se movió con gracia mientras se acercaba con paso elegante hacia el.

-"Llegas Tarde"-sentenció –"Tu futura prometida y tu primo te esperan"-el solo escuchar esas palabras fue suficiente para hacerlo correr muy disimuladamente hacía aquella parte del salón en la cual un joven de cabellos azabaches acompañado de una joven castaña aguardaban a su aparición.

El joven de cabello azabache y mirada azulina le sonrió al verlo llegar y los orbes esmeraldas de la joven castaña se llenaron de brillo sin poder impedir que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tenue rosa.

-"Vaya primito por un momento creí que tu alcoba te tenía prisionero"-se burlo el azabache

-"Muy gracioso Hiiraguizawa"-el le miro feo y luego poso sus orbes ámbar sobre la castaña, comenzaba a sentir calor, se estaba sonrojando, sacudió la cabeza

-"¿Pasa algo Syaoran-kun?"-se aventuro a preguntar la castaña, el negó con la cabeza

-"No, todo bien"-se apresuro en contestar, desvió la mirada

Y fue entonces cuando la vio, su cabello pelirrojo y rizado, su piel blanca y su expresión aniñada, sintió curiosidad, jamás antes la había visto, tenía que saber quien era, se excuso con un rápido "vuelvo en un momento" y trato de seguirla hasta que choco con alguien

-"Lo siento"-escucho, esa voz le fue demasiado familiar, le miro, su cabello como el color de la noche, negro y sus ojos de un gris intenso –"¿Li?"-escapo de sus labios al ver con quien había chocado

-"¿Teniel?"-cuestiono –"¿Qué no estabas de viaje?"-en realidad no le agradaba tener a Ryjon Teniel cerca pero no tenía de otra, después de todo el no era su enemigo

-"Lo estaba hasta esta mañana"-contesto recobrando su típica seriedad ante el castaño

-"Bien como sea, nos vemos luego"-contesto el igualmente serio, el otro chico simplemente asintió y siguió con su camino

Mientras el seguía buscándola, al cabo de un rato no había señas de la extraña joven asi que prefirió quedarse perdido entra la multitud en el salón

…En uno de los balcones del salón principal…

-"Fue un error venir a esta reunión"-suspiro –"Jamás debí hacerle caso a Sorath"-se reprocho

…Unas horas antes…

-"Alteza no sea asi por favor"-regaño un chico rubio de orbes azules

-"No quiero ser mala, pero tu sabes que no tengo permitido salir de Palacio, Sorath, y mucho menos del reino"-se defendió la joven –"Además de ningún modo podría ir a una celebración en el reino enemigo"-agrego

-"Aun asi, usted debería asistir, debes en cuando es necesario tener algo de aventura"-insistió con una sonrisa

-"¿Tu lo crees?"-cuestiono aun insegura

-"Claro que si, sería bueno para usted ya que pronto tomara su lugar en el reino"-de nuevo le sonrió –"Además si asiste a esa reunión verá más pronto al Principe Teniel"-no había forma de que ella se negara ante la sola mención de ese nombre

-"Esta bien, iremos"-accedió con una sonrisa

…Momento actual…

-"Soy una tonta"-se regaño

-"Yo no lo creo"-escucho una voz tras ella y de inmediato se giro a ver a esa persona

-"¿Dis-disculpe?"-tartamudeo

-"Dije que no creo que vos seáis una tonta"-contesto, no quería que nada le impidiera charlar con naturalidad asi que había optado por dejarle su "estorbosa" corona a su buen amigo y sirviente Nith y al querer salir a tomar un poco de aire se la había topado precisamente a ella, a la persona que buscaba.

-"Gra-gracias, eso creo"-se sentía extrañamente nerviosa

-"¿Verdad que es una noche muy bonita?"-cuestiono el de orbes ámbar después de unos minutos de silencio

-"Eso creo"-contesto

-"¿No tienes otra manera de contestar que no sea "eso creo"?"-cuestiono con una sonrisa

-"Eso creo… no yo… este… disculpe"-demasiado nerviosa

De repente estaban frente a frente y ella sentía que si su corazón seguía latiendo de ese modo terminaría saliéndose de su pecho, suspiro y suspiro tratando de calmarse pero su nerviosismo incremento cuando el la tomo por la barbilla con una delicadeza indescriptible y ella sintió su rostro caliente, tal vez se estaba sonrojando pero no sabía porque no podía apartarlo, tal vez era porque estaba perdida en ese par de orbes color ámbar, tal vez

-"Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, se parecen al color de las cerezas, al igual que tu cabello"-dijo sonriendo

-"Yo… Yo… Yo…"-se sentía débil e indefensa ante esa intensa mirada ámbar perdida y extasiada al mismo tiempo

-"Yo, yo, yo"-repitió –"También eres bastante nerviosa"-se rió

-"No… no me gusta que las personas se acerquen demasiado a mi"-advirtió

-"¿A si?"-cuestiono divertido

-"Es que yo… yo…"-no podía escapar a aquella mirada le era imposible, era demasiado, demasiado para ella…

-"¿Te das cuenta de que en todo este tiempo ni siquiera nos hemos presentado?"-cuestiono retomando su usual seriedad y alejándose apenas, ella suspiro con alivio

-"No… no hace falta, esta bien asi"-contesto ella, lo que menos quería era tener que decir su nombre pero cuando lo vio mover los labios apunto de decir su nombre instintivamente lo calló colocando su dedo índice sobre ellos.

Su mano fue retirada y atrapada por la de el y de nuevo la miro intensamente, quería decir algo, quería irse de ahí, pero cuando se dio cuenta de nuevo estaban demasiado cerca y el aun seguía mirándola de ese modo tan intenso que la hacía estremecer

-"Espero me disculpes por lo que voy a hacer…"-le susurro tan cerca que ella sintió temblar

Sus labios fueron atrapados por los de el, en un dulce beso, quería decir algo, pero se sentía incapaz de resistirse, nunca antes le había pasado algo como eso, ya que en vez de sentirlo como algo malo le estaba pareciendo bastante delicioso tanto que sin saber como empezó a corresponder, los parpados se cerraron y los labios comenzaron a jugar entre ellos dándose suaves mordiscos, dulces probadas era demasiado bueno para ser ciertos, pero entonces reacciono, aquello no era correcto, lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era un equivoco, reunió sus pocas fuerzas y lo empujo…

Tenía que alejarse, corrió al interior del salón, tenía suerte de llevar aquel antifaz negro y de no ser la única de su edad en aquel lugar además de que todos parecían más entretenidos en otras cosas por lo cual no le tomaron importancia, pero ella tenía que encontrar a Sorath y huir de ahí lo malo era que con tanta gente le era casi imposible distinguirlo, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse aun más, choco con alguien y sintió como la tiraban de su brazo para llevarla al exterior del lugar, a uno más apartado

-"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Haichiru?"-cuestiono sin rodeos

-"Yo… yo…"-aun no miraba a su captor pero con solo escuchar su nombre de labios de aquella persona se sentía aun más nerviosa

-"Haichiru responde"-pidió, ella levanto la cabeza y al hacerlo se encontró con unos ojos de un gris intenso

-"¿Ryjon?"-lo que le faltaba, había accedido a ir solo para verlo a el y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella se sentía mal, sentía como que le había hecho algo realmente malo, tal vez el la había visto, no, aquello no era posible.

Tal vez solo se sentía asi porque en sus pensamientos ella lo había traicionado, ella había traicionada el sentimiento que juraba tener hacía el y que nunca le había confesado, confusión, demasiada confusión en su mente, su respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada, al punto tal que el comenzaba a sentirse preocupado…

Y fue asi como los caminos se cruzaron aquella bella noche de 13 de julio, casualidad, lo inevitable, error o tragedia, fuera lo que fuera no había modo de volver atrás, todo había comenzado, faltaba ver como iba a terminar, apenas y la tormenta comenzaba a desatarse, apenas y la tempestad hacía aparición…

_**Fin del capitulo I**_

**Se lo que van a dec****ir, que no sirvo para esto u.uU pero me estoy esforzando mucho, de verdad que lo mió no es la escritura, más bien es la dibujada, esto se lo dejo a mis hermanas y a mi prima, creo que no sirvo, no se, ustedes dirán asi que por favor no olviden dejarme reviews.**

**Por otro lado espero sorprender con esto a mi pequeña hermana Hanna a quien dedico este fic, en fin espero y les haya gustado y si no pues a alguien le ha de gustar XD **

**Bueno esperemos vernos pronto n.nU se despide:**

**Joshua Darko**

**Y recuerden que si se habla de vampiros y demonios están hablando de un Darko XD asi que se despide Joshua el Demonio n.nU**


End file.
